


Characters Watch Black Clover

by forbiddenlove23, LittleGirlMurder



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenlove23/pseuds/forbiddenlove23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlMurder/pseuds/LittleGirlMurder
Summary: Just as Asta dealt the death blow to the Word Magic Devil, he and the rest of the Magic Knights were transported to a strange room.  A deity calling himself Yuki greets them and informs them that their purpose in this place is to watch their own lives play out on a screen...
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Kahono/Noelle Silva, Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht, Nozel Silva/Fuegoleon Vermillion, damnatio/klaus
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16





	Characters Watch Black Clover

It happened just as Asta finally dealt the finishing blow to the devil they were fighting. There was a bright flash of light that enveloped the room and expanded outwards. Asta felt a tugging sensation, and before he could do or say a thing, he was pulled to a different place entirely.

The whole experience felt like being dragged through deep water by a net. Only it wasn’t water exactly, but just as thick and fluid and cold.

When he could finally move freely again, he realised he was standing in a huge room filled to the brim with people. Very _familiar_ people.

Asta gaped at the people around him, who were in total disarray, either squabbling between themselves or in shock. However, before he could say anything, a voice rang through the room. It was not in any way louder than anyone else’s, but it seemed to hold more _presence,_ somehow and everyone who heard it quieted instinctively.

‘Now that you’ve all calmed down, let me explain what you’re doing here.’

They turned towards the source of the voice.

A boy that looked no older than ten was sitting cross-legged on the air. He was petite and pretty, with slender limbs and oddly-tinted hair. By far his most eye-catching feature, however, were his eyes, which were a bright, brilliant purple. The boy was smiling calmly, with an odd sort of glint in his eyes. As if he was looking at an amusing show.

‘My name is Yuki and I brought all of you here to watch something. Your future, to be more specific.’

Whispers were heard all around the room. Asta frowned, and before he could stop himself, blurted:

‘What do you mean “future”?’

Yuki’s gaze slid directly to him.

‘Oh, quite a bit more than that actually.’ Yuki drawled, smirking. I’m sure you’ll find it to be quite… informative.’

By the way he seemed to be holding in laughter at the last word, everyone in the room was sure he meant something very different to “informative”.

‘Now then!’ Yuki clapped his hands together. ‘Why don’t we begin!’

An unfamiliar noble glared at him, scoffing loudly.

‘Why should we listen to a commoner brat like you?!’

Yuki’s calm demeanour dropped immediately. He looked disgustedly at the offending noble, as if he were looking at a piece of scum on his shoe. The pressure in the room skyrocketed instantly, but, curiously enough, only the nobles seemed to be affected. The rest stood, watching in horrified fascination as Yuki’s beautiful eyes narrowed and the shadows falling across his face seemed to contort.

**_‘Say that again, mortal. I dare you.’_ **

The noble gasped and chocked, cowering away.

Once satisfied that the noble was sufficiently terrified, Yuki relaxed. He turned to everyone else in the room.

‘Does anyone else have any objections?’

Everybody hurriedly shook their heads.

‘Good. Now, before we begin, let’s get reunions out of the way first, as I’m sure some of you have quite a lot to say to each other.

That was when everyone truly took in who was standing in the room. The Magic Knights, of course, their families and the nobles…. and a quite few people that should have been dead.


End file.
